Kolyat Blood On The Citadel
by Gunarao
Summary: They arrested him. They locked him up. Now Kolyat Krios is gonna throw away the key on them.
1. Jericho

Author's Note: This is the first part of three chapters. As it takes place in a prison, with criminals and all that, expect a little bit of language, and some mino r descriptions of male nudity.

Chapter 1: Jericho

Kolyat Krios leaned back in his seat on the prison transport ship. It had been hours now since he'd been sentenced. a life sentence for the killing of Joram Talid. Kolyat didn't care. Talid, his dad, Shepard, they were all bastards who didn't care nothing about anything other than themselves. All of them paled in comparison to one certain human man, however.

Captain Armando Bailey. He was the one who arrested Kolyat. The one who gave evidence against him. The one who was there in the Council chambers when they sent him down. It was the human's fault, all of it! It was because of him that the drell was on the transport, being escorted at gunpoint to the Jericho prison station, out in the far reaches of the Serpent Nebula.

Slowly, but surely, the trandsport flew up into the station, docking with it, letting out a pnuematic hiss. Kolyat surveyed the other damned souls he was sharing a ship with. Murderers, Rapists, Racist and insurance frauds. They were all, all of them, beneath his contempt.

"Alright. We're here." Kolyat's ears pricked up as he eavesdropped on the guards in the back of the transport.

"Let's get these scums processed and into their cells." The head guard on the transport said, a turian wearing a cap. He shuffled it to the other side of his head as the door opened.

Kolyat and the other criminals were herded off the ship, and into a docking bay. Many more guards were there to meet them, almost all of them armed with some sort of firearm gun.

"GET THESE JERKS INTO PROCESSING!" The turian bellowed, Kolyat wondered what his rank was. His manacles chinked and chafed as he was lead through grey, emotionless corridors that displayed the brilliant murky blackness of space beyond, the stars twinkling like a happy uncle's eye on Christmas Day.

Eventually the criminals were led into a small showerchamber.

"Stop here!" A guard ordered, hitting Kolyat lightly in the chest with his nightstick. The man in front of him, a batarian, was stripped, hosed down and covered with delouser, before heading further into the prison. "It's your turn now." The guard said.

"Fuck you." Kolyat spat. The batarian guard scowled raising his stick to give Kolyat an amazingly crunchtastic beatdown. He rained blows down on the young drell with the unrestrained anger of a violent guard. It was all the drell could do to tuck in his head and avoid the majority of the blows. He spat out blood, and quite possibly a tooth or two as the guard finally managed to restrain himself.

"I think you've learned how we deal with trouble makers here now, Mr. Krios!" The guard laughed "Now get up and take off your pants."

Kolyat was forced to haul himself to his feet and disrobe. He was then hosed down, the hard water hitting his amphibious body, running down his neck, his shoulders and his rock hard pecs. He was deloused, and forced into an illfitting prison jumpsuit.

"Let's give this one a treat." The insulted guard said, a smirk on his lips. "Put him in with Thrax."

All the other guard and prisoners paled, and Kolyat didn't know why.

Armando Bailey reclined in his office's chair. He'd upgraded to a comfier brand with the money he'd made "looking the other way". He got a message on his communicator.

"Is it dealt with?" The voice, coming through the speakers, haggard and harsh, said.

"He was sent down. Maximum sentence." Bailey said, leaning forward.

"Good. He is too dangerous to our plans. He knows too much and he could stop it all." The voice said.

"Yes, my lord." Captain Bailey said back.

"I will be in contact soon. Do NOT fail me again." The voice said, ominously.

"Don't worry. I won't." Bailey said, rising to his feet and bowing. "Goodbye, Shadow Broker." 


	2. Where It's At

Author's Note: I've decided to extend the series! It will now be four chapters long! Watch out for dark themes, and again, male nudity.

Chapter 2: Where It's At.

The guard planted a flying kick into Kolyat's back, forcing him into a dark confined cell.

"If you are alive by morning, we will be serving breakfast in the dining hall!" The guard boomed, his voice embroidered with dark malice.

Kolyay pulled himself to his feet, surveying the cell. It was dark, and even with his amazing vision, he struglled to see anything. As he began to calm himself, he heard a low, rumbling noise, like shells under the hooves of a horse. Kolyat studied the noise, his stoic visage betraying none of the turmoil within. It was laughter!

"I was wondering when they would put new meat into my cell." The voice, unmistakably that of a krogan's, purred. It was brutal, yet hat an edge of refinement, like a machete. Kolyat saw an armoured, three fingered hand slither onto the lightswitch, throwing the chamber into sharp relief.

"You're in my world, now." Jaffod Thrax, the most feared man in Jericho, grinned "And your mine now."

Captain Armando Bailey laughed, as he edited away at the C-Sec reports. Some useless turian women had filed a report, saying a notorious batarian criminal had broken into her house and stole her baby. Bailey knew who did it. He was an amazing detective, so it hadn't been hard. Jak "The Hammer" U'Vak was a friend, an enforcer for the Shadow Broker, and a source of additional income to Bailey, so the corrupt human copper had promised to "take care of business" for his friend. He now edited the woman's missing persons report, so that SHE had stolen her own baby, for the insurance money.

Working for the Shadow Broker was sweet. It made Bailey feel powerful, and he knew, that with his master's "additional income" he would be able to afford that house on a nice ward, with the white picket fence and beautiful lawn.

"BAILEY!" The Shadow Broker, on Bailey's communicater, said. "I must talk with you"

"What do you desire, my master." Bailey asked, lowering his head in supplication.

"Are you and your men prepared for the events at the Crah Ulglar memorial ball, two days from now?" He demanded. Bailey brought up a spreadsheet, faithfully checking every last cell of it.

"Yes master." Bailey nodded "My entire strike team have been fully equipped. Requisitions will never know the guns and hard suits were gone. Ever."

"Good, good..." The Shadow Broker said. "If we do this right, NOTHING will be able to stop us." He continued. "And one more thing, I want you to bring Jak "The Hammer" U'Vak on this mission. You will need him, and his Deadly Knives, for such a dangerous assignment."

"Yes, my lord. Your will is law." Bailey said, standing up after his master cut the connection.

Grinning, Armando Bailey pulled on his coat. He'd heard some of the new dancers in Chora's Den were "remarkably youthful" and would be doing his best to investigate such facts.

"That's right, my succulent friend. Your mine now..." Jaffod Thrax smirked. He was the biggest krogan Kolyat had ever seen! He was a massive beast, taking up more than two thirds of the cell. His hump bulged out, propping his body up against the wall. There was no greater contrast than that of the two cellmate's bodies. Thrax's muscular, fatty frame, to Kolyat's rock solid, perfectly defined eight pack, admirable biceps and totally bodacious calves.

Thrax continued to chortle to himself, pawing at his own jumpsuit. Kolyat tried to avoid looking, but the cell was to small to look at anywhere apart from the Krogan's crotch.

"Get on your knees, wench!" Thrax ordered, exposing his cock and balls.

"I'm afraid I can't suck your krocock, Mister Thrax." Kolyat sighed, facing the door, still on his feet.

"And why is that, you portentious slut?" Thrax ejaculated.

"Because... Your gonna be in the medbay!" Kolyat sprung into action. His flawlessly executed roundhouse kick blazed across the fabric of reality, adding pure brilliance to every atom of air it passed through. His foot struck the exposed krogan squarely on the jaw. Kolyat smiled at the sound of shattering bone as he landed the kick.

The other inmates of Jericho prison station heard the howling cries of the krogan gang leader, then the shouting of the guards as they opened the cell, dragging Kolyat and Thrax out. Kolyat himself? He never made a sound. 


End file.
